Inner conflict
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Inner conflict- emotional disturbance resulting from a clash of opposing impulses or from an inability to reconcile contradictions with realist or moral considerations, a fight or struggle between "selves" within one-self. Based on a theory I read about Kuroha.


**Dedicated to: My English teacher, for teaching me about plot and basically gave me this idea. And also whoever made the picture of Ene and Kuroha with the theory on it. Yeah, Thanks.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

He watched them walk. A guy with three girls. Something in the back of his mind tingled when he saw the guy, like a dream you can't remember. He didn't know why he should recognize him though. One girl, with orange hair tied into a (stupid) side ponytail, said something and then burst into laughter. Another girl with white fluffy hair smiled and joined in her laughing. Oh, he knew her. His lips turned up into a smirk. Azami's granddaughter. That is what he came for.

"Well, I've wasted enough time." he said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Maybe it was a little too extreme, but no doubt they'd try to protect her, so it was best to have the upper hand. No matter how high that hand was. He clicked the safety off and looked up again.

"Ene I said no!" the guy screamed into his phone. Even though he was quite a bit away, Kuroha could still hear the familiar girl's voice coming out of the phone speaker.

"But Master I wanna go!" the voice whined.

The boy flipped the phone in his hands so that Kuroha caught a glimpse of the owner of the voice. A blued haired girl flickered across the screen, her mouth set in a firm pout.

"_Takane!"_

Kuroha clutched his head with his gun less right hand. He knew that girl. "No, it can't be. . ." he was cut off as he screamed in pain. It felt like his head was being split open with a red hot iron.

"No, no, no!"

"_Oh hi Takane~"_

"**Shut up!"**

"_Takane, th-that hurts!"_

"**I don't need you!"**

"_Ahaha, sorry"_

"**I'm me!"**

"_Takane! That was amazing!"_

"**You don't belong here!"**

"_I want to play together with you."_

"**No I don't!"**

"_No matter how much I eat I never get fat~"_

"**You're not part of me anymore!"**

"_I won't hate you."_

"**Leave me alone!"**

"_Takane? Are you angry or something?"_

"**Shut the hell up!"  
**

"_You'll live a long life, don't worry."_

"**Get out of my head dammit!"**

"_Haruka!"_

"**Takane. . .!"**

_The girl stood in front of his desk and sighed. She looked at him with his head down on the desk, mistaking him for sleeping, and plopped down in the only available desk next to him. She placed the side of her head against the desk and continued to stare at him._

"_Haruka. . . Do you hate me?" she whispered._

_He opened his eyes to look right at her. "No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you." he said. The girl blinked in surprise and a deep shade of red flustered across her face._

"_Why would you ask something like that?" he pressed._

"_Because. . . Well, because you've been avoiding me. I thought maybe you were mad at me." she said._

"_No"_

"**. . . I love you."**

"Stop it." He was still clutching his head, breath coming out in pants. Images still flashed in the back of his mind, voices still echoed through his skull, like a broken record out of sync with a scratched record.

These weren't his memories. That part of him was gone. Or was it? He'd tried to convince himself that he was his own person, not a shadow of some past life. No, he was him.

But that girl in the phone. She was, she couldn't be, but was anyway. She was Takane. At least, what was left of her.

Kuroha bent over as something burned and ripped in his chest. He clutched his chest and heaved. He didn't want to live like this. If he wasn't himself, his own person, than just what the hell was the point of living?!

He looked up again, trying to get a last look at the phone, at the girl inside, but found his eyes were blurred by tears. He was crying? Now?

"Pathetic. . ." he spat and he forced a smirk across his lips. He raised the gun to his head as the tears leaked through and traveled in streams down his face and neck.

"Good bye Takane," he said pulling the trigger and the sound of the shot echoed over the empty street.

Unfortunately the bullet never found him.


End file.
